Rebirth
by LexTheBlackFox
Summary: What do you get when you cross Athena, Poseidon, rebirth and teenage demigods? The answer: Pothena, Percabeth and chaos. (duh!) NOTE: this is my first fanfic, constructive criticism accepted but please no flames. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, I hope you guys like it! (Especially diamondgemma_ [who is now Vampire Knight Eternal Lover]_ and dylan. alecto. margo _[who is now... I forgot cuz she keeps changing her username!] and _crystal mayhem) Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, if I did, well... I still wouldn't actually. **

* * *

The waves lapped on the shore and a few naiads were watching a certain man. Or shall we say, a certain **god**. The mighty earth shaker had taken the guise of a surfer, yet it wasn't a time for fun as he paced up and down the beach, over and over again. The sea was a murky blue, almost black, and the sky was a sad, stormy grey. No one shared a laugh today as anyone could hear mourning in the distance and the monstersdidn't even bother to attack anyone. It was like the whole world was dead. Poseidon decided to gather his thoughts as he swam in the unwelcoming, murky water.

* * *

Oceanus whipped around, just in time to anticipate Poseidon's attack. Immediately, Poseidon was disarmed, and Oceanus was making way for him, his menacing sword glimmering with a lethal poison. 'I will get my title back, Poseidon, and that will happen, right here, right now... When I see you die!' he exclaimed, his face resembling the look Octavian always had whenever he was killing a teddy bear. (Or in simpler terms, he looked like a psycho killer.) No one dared to move. Just as the sword was about to strike the sea god, a figure intercepted the attack.

Ichor trickled from the figure's mouth as it gasped for air. This immortal had sacrificed their life in order to save his, but who could it be? ''K-kelp head..." the figure moaned softly. Poseidon's eyes widened. 'Athena?!' he exclaimed. She was his sworn enemy. Why didn't she just let him get hit by the stupid sword?

Suddenly enraged, Poseidon roared and his trident radiated with blue-green energy. ''Go to Tartarus.'' He spat, and with all his willpower, summoned all the force of his powers onto Oceanus. The poison on Oceanus' sword had been washed away. Hades appeared from nowhere and a portal of darkness sucked Oceanus into an unknown place in there.

Athena winced as Poseidon rushed over to her. ''Are you alright?'' he asked her. She gave him a cynical look. ''What do you think Sherlock?'' she said in the most sardonic tone. ''Oh gods, I was worried that..." he trailed off, with an extremely worried expression on his face. "Honestly Kelp Head, if one of the major Olympians **died**," she emphasised the 'died' part, adding the sourest look on her face "the world would be chaos. Who'd be ruling the sea at such a short notice? And, besides, wisdom can still live, as few mortals are gifted with it."

"D-died?! Are you serious? Athena, you... You know about this?"

"If I didn't, would I have stepped in to prevent the attack? Of course I knew... Because I created this poison, thinking it would be the final solution to prevent those ti- certain enemies from attacking our children and reincarnating to kill them for vengeance. This poison contains the most lethal, yet pain-free substances known to exist. Unless you count when..." she trailed off and Poseidon wrapped an arm around her. Yet, despite in her final moments, the wisdom goddess had something else on her mind. "The only pain that occurs is near the end." She concluded.

The Olympians nearer to Poseidon and Athena surrounded her and tried to comfort her. Hestia looked at her brother, and remembered all those years ago when he trusted her his deepest secret: he was in love with Athena, his bitter rival. And now, there he was, and she could see this restrained fire in his eyes as he held her. Poseidon looked at Athena and as their eyes connected, the two felt an extremely strange feeling at the pits of their stomachs. Poseidon had only felt a tiny fraction of this feeling when he was with his wife. During that time, he was happy, but now, he felt that he would combust of happiness any moment soon. The two immortals found that their lips had collided with each others, and Poseidon found that his hands ventured downwards and were now wrapped around Athena's waist, and she had her fingers tangled within the tresses of his eternally messy jet black hair. As well as the whole rush of emotions, compassion, and adrenaline, the two could also imagine Aphrodite crying/squealing in the back ground and saying how awesome Pothena was. Typical Aphrodite. The thought amused the couple enough to make them part from each other.

"Sooo..."

"Sooo..."

"So, I have to ask you this, HOW THE HECK DID YO-"Zeus started, but surprisingly, Hera cut him off. Aphrodite complained and called Zeus a total kill joy for ruining the Pothena moment.

Suddenly, three old women appeared out of nowhere. "Lady Athena only has a few hours to spare; the least would be three whole hours." Poseidon looked at Athena. "Three hours? Well then, because this is erm... A parting session, I guess, can I tell you something?" he asked her. She nodded and their eyes locked on each other's. "Kelp Head, if you're going to say what I think you are going to say, then Ares owes Artemis 80 drachmas." She replied, and in the back ground, the two heard Artemis say "top up, I told you they'd get together soon enough."

Poseidon smirked and then turned to face Athena. He pecked her on the cheek and then looked into her lucid grey eyes. "So... the poison, it's incurable?'' he asked "Yes, Seaweed Brain, have I not told you that a few minutes ago?" she exclaimed rolling her eyes. "Just checking, you know, in case you have a cure." She smiled at him sadly. "Don't worry; I can always go for rebirth, can't I?" she responded.

"I guess so... And Athena," he added. Her attention shifted to him. "Can I ask you to wear this? You know, just in case I don't recognise you. It can stay with the person even through... Y'know..." and in his hand lay an intricately designed, yet simple jade bracelet. She smiled and nodded. "I love you." He murmured in her hair, as he fastened the bracelet onto her arm.

* * *

Poseidon's swim made him end up at the coast of Long Island's beach. As he looked up, he saw Percy and Annabeth holding hands, as Percy was soothing his girlfriend, who had, evidently, been crying. Seeing his child and Athena's together made him think about _her_ even more. He sighed and decided to submerge his worries underneath the sea; it had a consoling effect on him. He dived underwater and could taste the salt and it was also stinging his eyes, perhaps with the same bitterness as the tears that Athena shed during her last minutes until rebirth. Oh how nice life was. Oh how _nice._

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review! Peace out ;P****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... Here is the second chapter of Rebirth! Hope you like it. Oh yes, and by the way, to one of the ****readers, Athena's not dead! You'll find out later on what happens...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

CLANG!

"Good technique Seaweed Brain." my girlfriend Annabeth panted. I smirked and walked towards the water fountain. As I drank/doused myself in water, I watched her sheath her weapon and slowly walked towards her backpack which had been lying there during the whole of the training . She was still a little shaken up from those many months ago. When one of the most powerful goddesses had died, she had been in such a traumatic state that it took her several weeks to recover. Sure, now there's less of a chance for me to be blasted out of the face of the earth, but I too was sad-no, devastated that Annabeth's mum had... Well, you get what I mean.

She sighed as she fumbled with something in her hands. I saw a hint of cloth and I immediately knew what it was. "Wise Girl, you alright?" I asked. She must have been feeling quite emotional as she started sobbing. "Hey, its gonna be fine. Okay?" I whispered to her as I wrapped my arms around her. She continued sobbing. Oh gods, she still isn't... Yes, she is. "P-Percy... I can't take it. My mother is dead and..." she trailed off and suddenly, her body became rigid. I turned to face the area where Annabeth was facing and saw three old women with knitting needles and a very big ball of yarn. Oh Styx, you have gotta be kidding me. They were the Fates. "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, I am Atropos, one of the Moirai." one of the three said, sending chills up my spine. It was freaky seeing the three women who were controlling your life, right in front of you. They had their eyes fixed on Annabeth and they said "Annabeth Chase, your mother has sired her last demi-god child. We are here to inform you, as this is a quest to save the last daughter of Athena. You have until sunrise to depart, choosing only two demi-god companions to travel along with you. If you fail or decline this quest, your last hopes of seeing your mother again shall perish along with the child, as well as Olympus getting out of control." she paused and another one of the grandmas spoke to me. "Your father, Perseus, is in a rage. He is not himself, and is like that since Lady Athena passed away. He cannot find any peace within himself and is fuelled with anger." Oh Styx. Another worry. The Moirai looked at us once more. Then the last of them spoke. "Farewell, daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon. I wish you good luck for your journey." And they departed.

I looked at Annabeth, and feeling sorry for her I opened up my arm which she responded by hugging me. "What a brilliant way to spend the holidays." Annabeth sighed "A **q****uest**. Yippee." she added with weariness. I looked at her and it was like the Mark of Athena all over again, just that she would be allowed company. This would be the second time that a weight would be put on her shoulders. She sighed and as we parted, she grabbed her Yankees cap that her mother had given her all those years ago. It's magic still worked though, but it still never did Annabeth any good as it still reminded her of her mother. On her way out, a spider crept past the entrance and Annabeth did the most weirdest thing ever. She squished the spider, without any hesitation. Heck, she didn't even scream. I looked at her oddly. "These spiders don't bug **me **any more." she said. And on that not so happy note, she departed.

* * *

**Sorry that its pretty short... I kinda have a writer's block and this was quite rushed... Anywhooo... Hope you guys had a merry Christmas and a happy new year! **

**~Lex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. The characters belong to Rick Riordan. Well, except for Kasey. (Who's gonna pop up here in this chapter.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME MINOR CUSSING. I DIDN'T RATE THIS AS A T FOR NOTHING.**

* * *

**3 rd Person's POV**

As Annabeth retired to her bed, she would be hoping for a peaceful sleep. But man, she was wrong. Just as she fell into the clutches of sleep (a.k.a Thanatos.), the weird mix of demi god dreams swept over her.

Annabeth saw a girl, not older than 16, running. She was alone except for the dream girl. The dream girl seemed to be running away from a shadow but Annabeth couldn't see what it was. The girl looked around, paused, and caught her breath. "When... When will all this stop? The three ladies told me to run to New York but... Why?" 'This must be the girl that the Fates were talking about...' Annabeth murmured. The dream girl clutched a glistening object in her porcelain like hand. It was a celestial bronze sword that would look completely out of shape from the mortal eye, what with with her pretty, harmless features and all. "Think, Kasey, the heck can I get that stupid dog away?" 'Kasey' asked herself, her stormy grey eyes focused in concentration, the look on her face doing an excellently precise imitation of what Annabeth sometimes saw in her mirror when she was deeply in thought. Heck, she could probably do a better 'thinking face' than Annabeth! "Hell hounds... Like Mrs O'Leary," Annabeth muttered aloud. Kasey spun around. "Who's there?" she asked, her _chocolate brown hair_ whipping her face as she gripped her sword tighter, and assumed a defensive position.. "Damn... I can't see." she muttered. Annabeth decided to say nothing. "must be hallucinating..." Kasey murmured and a silvery grey owl appeared on her sword. Then suddenly, Annabeth's view shifted. "Really?! Just when it could provide me with more information!" Annabeth exclaimed at the timing.

She was now underwater and under the usual circumstances, she would've died, but luckily for her this was a dream. She saw a man, probably in his late 30s, holding what seemed to be a fancy fishing rod, but as she looked carefully, she saw the three-pronged weapon of her boyfriend's dad. 'I'm in Poseidon's domain?! Why here out of all the places?' she contemplated to herself. She saw the usually serene sea-god shooting blue jets of magic hither and... However that saying goes. Lets just say that his surroundings looked like a hurricane hit it and Annabeth was pretty damn sure that one did. "Why?" she heard the king of the sea complain. "Why is Eros, Aph and the Fates always torturing me?! It's so bloody annoying!*" And _much _more inventive cussing leaked out of the god's larynx**. He sighed as he saw Triton, his son, enter the room. Triton stared at his father wide-eyed. "F-father?" he asked apprehensively, his usual low, confident, 'I'm such a hottie' voice was reduced to a high-pitched, timid squeak. Poseidon looked at him in exasperation. "If Delphi's confiscated your Xbox and Play Station, its because you **need **to train and study more! How many times do I have to tell f****** you this?!" Poseidon said angrily to his son and Triton ran to his room. The view shifted yet **again**.

This time, Annabeth saw the three young ladies with a huge silver ball of wool. She shifted her focus on an extremely frayed part, which had gradually turned a normal grey later on, then soon becoming silver again, with a small tint of pink and sea green. The three looked at her intently, they knew she was there. Even though they were pretty, young women, the look in their eyes showed a wisdom that could rival her mother's. "Seeing this lifeline will aid you in the occurring events, daughter of Athena," one of the ladies said in a harmonious, sweet voice. "Farewell for now, Annabeth Chase." she continued and Annabeth could feel their presence slipping away. "Wait! No, no no no!" she exclaimed. Too late. they were gone.

* * *

***yeah I'm a brit, and I made Poseidon sound like one.**

****Is that the name of the voice box?**

**Soo sorry for not updating! Its kinda short... Anyway... c ya guys! **

**~Lex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! School's started so I'll try to update asap, I promise and I also have other fics coming along later.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or else I'd be rich and famous (Yeah right!)**

* * *

**Kasey's POV**

Okay, where do I start... All I know is that what's happening to me now is beyond weird. 'Kay, to put this in a few words... A _HUGE, RAVENOUS_ mama bulldog, about 10 or so feet, is chasing me around like I'm a chew toy. An edible, puny, human chew toy that looks delicious. And now, I'm running around every street in New York, homeless, hungry, with only a few dollars on me, wads of gum, a backpack with some gold liquid. What is the purpose of this you ask? Well, I'm desperately trying, (yet failing) to reach Long Island in Manhattan because I'm apparently 'needed' there. Like, _desperately _needed, if you had heard _their_ tone of voice. And if I don't go there, you may ask? Well, I die. A pretty nice life of mine, huh?

Anyway, I was running to the nearest crowded area when suddenly- THWACK!

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I just had a lot on my mind... Ehhh..." I exclaimed to the stranger who I had ran into.

"Hey, don't sweat it, I was spaced out too." a deep male voice replied. I looked up to the stranger, my eyes locking onto his, and damn, he was good looking! I had just realized I had been staring at him, and broke eye contact, embarrassed, my face feeling hot. _Please_ tell me I'm not falling for this beautiful, alluring stranger whom I had just met! He had messy jet black hair, bottomless, iridescent sea-green eyes which seemed to stare straight into my soul. His long, dexterous fingers locked with mine as he hauled me up.

"T-thanks..." I mumbled and looked at the charming stranger once more. Is it just me, or does that dude look even hotter every minute?

"No problem." He replied coolly. "By the look of things, I'm guessing you aren't a local here," he added, with a friendly grin. I nodded and noticed that we were still holding hands. "Uh... S-sorry..." He said bashfully, a light pink hue appearing on his cheeks, as we both let go of each other's grasp. "That's one cool bracelet." the guy (I still don't know his name! Dang.) "Where'd ya get it from?"

"Oh, its really special to me 'cause all I remember is that someone close gave me it as a present, and I wear it all the time. I never take it off." I babbled. Smooth move there Kasey. Real smooth. "Sweet." he said. "D'you need any help getting around? You seem pretty lost. And I haven't seen you 'round here before" He offered

"Thanks, its really nice of you erm-"

"Merrick. Merrick Adalric."

"Thanks then Merrick! I'm Kassandra Kyra Alvar, but you can call me Kasey," I replied to the attractive boy. He gave me a smug smile, like he had perfected it over many years to get the exactly right timing of that smile. "So... Merrick, how long have you been living 'round here?" I ask

"Well, a long time, I guess, don't know exactly, but a _really _long time. I'm as attached to New York as if it was part of my body." He responded with a thoughtful voice.

"Not sure if you'd know this, but do you know ho-" I was cut off by a roar. Oh shoot. Not that hungry-like-hell hound again! I glanced at my hand. Thank you weird unicorn-infused-magic bronze weapon that appears in hand in times of danger! I slashed at the big dog at its weak spot. Oops, shouldn't have done that... The beast roared in fury and swiveled its focus to me. Great. I'm officially and most utterly doomed. You could add my death to the list of 'dumb ways to die.' And the damned dog lunged towards me. I had no means of escape. Whatsoever.

* * *

**CLIFFY! Not really, but I don't have enough time to write****... :( Bit rushed I know... It almost midnight here...**

**Merrick: Riiiiight... You're just lazy Lex! *eyeroll***

**Kasey: Please don't tell me I die! I hate dieing!**

**Me: *listening to Naruto music* Hm? Oh, the cheesecake's in the fridge Kasey.**

**Merrick: CHEESECAKE?! HECK YEAH! *runs to the fridge***

**Kasey: *facepalms* What the...? And why are you listening to Naruto?**

**Me: Cuz it's awesome and it helps me when I'm working... Anywayyy... As I said, I'm trying to update asap I promise so expect this chapter to be updated soon or, if not, chapter 5 will be up in probably a week or so? I dunno. 'Till we meet again, fellow readers!**

**~Lex**


	5. Chapter 4 EXTENDED!

**Kay, so this will be chapter 4 EXTENDED!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Merrick: *eating cheesecake***

**Me: *listening to music* Ah, so he did decide to buy more cheesecake. GIMME!**

**Merrick: No!**

**Kasey: *face palms* Lex does not own PJO. The characters belong to Rick Riordan. *to me and Merrick* Guys! Leave a bit for me!**

**3rd person's POV**

(At camp half-blood)

Annabeth had talked to Chiron that day, and the wise old centaur had advised her to visit the Oracle. So she decided to visit her friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the camp's oracle. "Annabeth! Hey!" the subject in matter shouted.

"Hey Rachel!" she replied, and went out of her trance-like state. She explained in full detail what had happened in the last few days. Despite their old 'Percy problem', as some had dubbed, the two got along really well, trusted each other, and would back up the

"So, Chiron told you to come and see me?" She asked. Annabeth nodded and bit her lip.

"This is like, the second time that an extremely big responsibility is put on my shoulders. First it was the Mark of Athena, now it's the last child of Athena to come to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth muttered. Rachel nodded in agreement. She felt sorry for the daughter of Athena, she was the Councillor of the Athena Cabin, loads of people looked up to her, and they usually relied on her to supply them with unknown information to them. Suddenly, a familiar presence surged through the oracle. Her eyes were glowing emeralds, green mist escaping her mouth.

"Death shall pass thy virgin's soul,

Wisdom under child's control,

Immortal altered in to youth,

Rebirth reveals the hidden truth,

Mother inferior to progeny,

Once fallen shall become one's accompany,

Saved from enemies' wrath,

Spawn will change thy maiden's path

Shown the freedom of half-bloods

Taming of the monster achieved by love

And though thy people hath lost hope,

The soul lives on within their home."

The mist had ceased and Rachel returned to her normal state. Annabeth was thinking carefully. Prophecies had double meanings, so she had to choose her steps carefully. One wrong move could change the fate of everything, so she had to decipher all those clues concisely and carefully. "Thanks, Rachel. See you later" She said and got up and shakily returned to Cabin 6.

* * *

**I kinda like my prophecy, do you? It's little short, but hey, its only an extension... (And i have writer's block... T_T) Anywho... Here is a sneak peek on chapter 5! (Which I am still working on.)**

**Somewhere in New York...**

Kasey was sweating profusely. She was paralyzed with fear and had nowhere to go. And a ravenous bulldog was looking at her with lust. If looks could kill, She would've certainly died a few hours ago. She gripped her weapon tightly, if only good luck had befallen her today, her chances of escaping this mess would be nil. And what about the other people? She glanced over to the spot where Merrick was- only to find that he wasn't there! Despite that they only met today, she couldn't help but feel that she had a strong connection with this guy. Like she had seen him before. And here she was, a helpless little thing, about to die at the tender age of 16, and planning her own obituary for herself. She was soon to be _dead meat._

**Is the beginning of chapter 5 good? Please review!**


End file.
